U.S.Ava
by SPENT life
Summary: Boy howdy This is my baby so far my blood sweat and tears whent in to this so you better read it and you better like it. "A shinny dime for every one who likes it!"


  
  
U.S.Ava(pernounsed U.S. Eva)  
  
  
  
  
Two years after the 3rd angel arrived, they stopped for no reason. The world is at  
peace, or so it seems, as it was said by commander Ikari the worst foe of mankind is man  
itself. It is now five years after Shinji Ikari first piloted his Eva. A massive arms race has  
developed for evangelion technology. NERV defectors sell Eva plans to the highest  
bidder. Because of the rising chaos the world has been thrown into. Many countries have  
left the U.N. and without funds the U.N. dissolved. Thus, NERV and Tokyo 3 were  
integrated into the Japanese government. This brought up the unthinkable, the U.S. is on  
the verge of war with Japan becase of the World War two surender agreement, the nation  
of japan is not supposed to have a millitary. The same thing is happening in Germany. If  
something is not done the world will be divided, and World War three will begin with  
Evas and Jet Alones as front line forces, the civilan casualties will range in the billions. All  
it will take now is one spark to light the powder keg...  
  
And some people are just waiting for that to happen.  
  
"Welcom to Tokyo-3, the safest place on earth." The welcoming announcement in  
the High-speed civilan train. "Its been three years since the last angel and I havent been  
this woryed since then." Toji said to Kensude. "Can you belive it? There's going to be a  
war. And not just any war, its gowing to be Eva against Eva. Many countries have Evas  
now." Kensude said. "You told me that five-thousand times already. Will you ever get  
over this violence trip?" Toji asked "What for?" Kensude answered with a question. "Oh,  
just that it almost got us killed countless times!" Toji screamed.  
  
"What the heck is that?!" Kensuke yelled "Oh no you don't, don't try and change the  
subject with me." Toji said. "I'm serious, It's an oversized American B-2.5 stealth  
bomber, and its headed for Tokyo-3. It'll probably drop N-2s. Were doomed." Kensude  
said. "Come on NERV where are you." Toji said. "look its droping something." Kensude  
said.   
  
A giant metal mech is dropped by the huge bomber. It fell and velosity decreasing   
parachutes deployed. Yet it still crashed into a mountin side with a deafening smash.   
  
"We have visual confirmation on the target. Its some kind of mechanized fighting  
robot, but its not a jet alone. Nothing else is known." a NERV technition updated the  
current situation. "Are the Americans finaly taking action?" Ritsuko asked. "Looks like  
it." Misato answered. "We are recieving an audio-only transmission from the target."  
Another technition said. "What are you waiting for? Lets hear it." Misato orderd.  
  
"I am Captain Nimitz of the United States of Amarica Marine Corps. I have come upon  
the orders of my superiors to guard the Tokyo-3 vicinity while peace talks are being  
discussed here." The male pilot of the mech said in a amarican voice speaking fluent  
Japanese. "I haven't heard of anything like that." Misato said. "Of course not, only  
comander Ikari was given that information. This mission is international sucurity class  
omega. Which means that for your rank It is strictly need-to-know." The Captain said.  
"Well I think I needed to know this a long time ago, so I think your lying." Misato said.  
"you've dealt with angels too much." the captain said. "What do you mean by that?"  
Misato was a little pissed.   
  
"You have been dealing with aliens for so long you've forgotten how to deal with a  
human." The Captain laughed.   
  
"Damn you, I have no tolerance for you. All Eva pilots prepare for launch." Misato  
screamed.  
  
"Ma'am I'm afraid that only two of the pilots are available. Asuka is taking her, ah...  
vacation. Shinji and Rei are ready, and can be out there in two-hundred-and-fifty  
seconds." the technition said. "Then do it and while your at it, lower the city!" Misato  
continued to order.  
  
"Misato!" Ritsuko yelled. "What!" Misato replied. "That thing is one point two-five times  
taller then unit one, and is considirably bigger in evry other respect.." Ritsuko said. "The  
Evas have taken down angels. I doubt a mere mettle creation can beat Eva." Misato said.   
  
As the cityscape disappeared the giant mech revealed a word on his back, reading,  
MAX. It was immense and inorganic looking even though it was bipedal and had the basic  
human structure, it was too wide, and all of its angles were near right-angles. It carried a  
backpack that was wide as the body was. But its most distinguishing feature was that the  
American flag was painted on the chest plate. "Launch Evas!" Misato yelled as the unit 0  
and 1 were lanched out to the city "Here they come." Nimitz said. The two Evas reached  
the city with no problem. Unit 0 was carrying a standard Eva positron rifle, while unit 1  
was carying a standard Eva assalt rifle. "Shinji." Misato said. "Yes Misato." The older  
shinji said. "Be careful we don't know anything on that thing." Misato warned.  
"Affirmitive. You hear that Rei?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes." Rei said as cold as she always had. "Commence Attack!" Misato ordered. Unit  
one and zero poped out of their bays and fired volleys at the American mech. After which  
it did not recieve any damage. "It must be an AT-feild, but how is that posible for a  
mechanized wepon to produce one?" Ritsuko asked. "Shinji, I want you to fire one round  
at the target." Shinji shot one bulet from his rifle at MAX. As the bulet hit the AT-feild it  
rippeld with blue energy. "Thats not posible!" Misato screamed.  
  
"Heh heh heh, you ready for the main event now?" Nimitz said. MAX pulled a large  
square barreled weapon from its back, and held it tight against its body. "High energy  
reaction detected from the target." The technition said. "No! Shinji, Rei look out." Misato  
said.  
  
Both Evas leapt out of the way as a large blast of yelow energy came out of the  
square barell. It missed them and hit a mountan, the mountan is totaled. "Shinji, Rei, thats  
a positron rifle, be carful!" Misato warned. "Ha, more like positron cannon." Nimitz  
laughed over the radio. "Your listening in to our frequency!" Misato screamed. "Why the  
hell not. Its two against one. Best not give you an unfair advantege." Nimitz said with  
gross sarcasam. "Fine then, I'll give you an unfair advantage. Eva units one and zero,  
comense close quarters combat with the target." Misato ordered. "Are you sure thats a  
good idea, Misato?" Shinji questioned. "Just stay away from that muzzle and you'll be  
fine." Misato said. "That won't get you anywhere." Nimitz said. " Misato the target is  
opening!" Shinji announced. "We have confirmation on that Captain, and we are geting  
wave-form readings from the opening it's a........ I cant beleve it. It's an Evangelion!!!" the  
technition yelled. "Thats impossible!" Misato yelled back. Inside MAX's dark opening two  
white lights emerged. Without a warning an Eva charged out of MAX at atleast  
three-hundred miles per hour. It was simeler to unit 1, but was slightly shorter and had no  
horn. It had a green cammoflage paint job and an amarican flag painted on its left arm near  
the sholder. It rushed the Unit One. Lept into the air and gave One a swift kick to the  
face. One flew thrue the air and fell on its back. "Shinji!" Misato screamed. "Facial armor  
compromized, brain-case is holding." the technition said. "Shinji, are you okay?!" Misato  
asked. "Other than my face feeling like it imploded, I'm fine." Shinji said. "Shinji, look  
out!" Misato yelled. The new Eva stood over one, from its shoulder holster it yanked out  
a progressive knife. it looked like it was normal size and then it extented, the new eva has  
the equivelent of a short sword. "Shinji look out!" Misato screamed. The new eva reared  
up and started to stab at unit One. One rolled out of the way just in time. The new Eva  
missed and 1 stood up.  
  
"Shinji, Rei, I want you to engage your progresive knives and attack it." Misato  
ordered. "Misato!" Ritsuko yelled. "We have run wave-form scans of the battle." Ritsuko  
said. "And!" Misato interupted. "And, the only human wave-forms we picked up were  
from Rei, Shinji, and the American in the mechanical weapon." Ritsuko explained. "That  
means, that Eva has no pilot?!" Misato is shocked.   
  
"That or they have a very good scrambling device." Said Ritsuko "Shinji, Rei, be carful,  
and I want you to end this quickly." Misato warned. "I don't know Misato, It's just been  
siting there for a while now. And call me crazy, but I swear that Eva is smirking at me."  
Shinji said.   
  
"Just atack it!" Misato ordered. All of a suden the new Eva contracted it's pogresive  
knife and put it away. "Attack now, bolth of you give it all you got." Misato said. With  
there progresive knives Evas One and Zero started to attack the new evangelion. They  
started slashing and stabing but never making contact with the target. It doged them like a  
martial arts master, never wasting a motion. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shinji  
screamed as he charged with one mighty stab. The new Eva moved just out of the way and  
grabed unit One's wrist that held the knife and with a deafening cruch, it broke it. The  
knife fell to the ground, and the blade burrowd into the soil. Rei was charging towards the  
back of the new eva, the blade was close to penetration. "Rei stop!" The voice of  
comander Ikari went over the raido. "I am ordering the end to this battle. Ikari said.   
  
Ten hours later  
  
"One loose cog and the hole machine breaks." Ritsuko said. "It seems that the  
amaricans were a good deal late becase some one on there side forgot to set there watch  
on Japanise time." Ikari said. "That was my falt." Capten Nimitz said as he walked in to  
the debreifing room. He is a tall man with brown haire and a scar on his chin "Why is he  
here!?" Shinji panicked. "I authorized him being here." Ikari said. "Yeah, I was ready for  
all possible scenarios, exept for the one about me forgetting to set my watch right!"  
Nimitz starts laghing uncontrolably and every one in the room looks at him funny. "Tell  
me Captian Nimitz how do you control that Eva you have." Ritsuko questioned very  
seriously. "You mean Lazarus." Nimitz started to say. "Show me that pilot, I need to talk  
to that punk now." Asuka demanded. "Why young lady?" Nimitz asked. "Because, he may  
have beaten these two amatures." Asuka points to Shinji and Rei. "But, he would be no  
match for me." Asuka said. " Oh really?" A nineteen year old boy walked in to the room  
he had one inch long, lime green hair that did not look that well taken care of, very light  
orange colored eyes. He walked in wearing marine fatigues that had no rank on them. "I  
will bet that I can beat you so badly that you won't know the direction of the ground, that  
is untill I help you find it." The boy said. "I like you to meet my son Dan. He is the  
designated pilot for the B.A.V. No. 13, we have named the unit, Lazarus." Nimitz said. "  
I guess you do not know who you are talking to buddy. I am Asuka Langly Soryuu, and  
I'm the best Eva pilot in the entire world." Asuka gloated. "Don't make me die laughing.  
You can never, and I mean never compare to me." Dan said.  
  
"Is it just me or are these two the same person?" Shinji wispered to Misato. "I think your  
right." Misato said. "Hi, I'm Dan." Dan said as he held out towards Shinji. "I'm Shinji  
Ikari." Shinji said as he stood up and shook the exteded hand, they bolth bowed. To Shinji  
Dan's hand seamed cold and felt just a little weird. Dan moved tword Rei. "I'm Daniel  
Nimitz, what's your name." Dan said to Rei and held out his hand. "I'm Rei Ayanami."  
Rei said coldly as she still sat. "Thanks." Dan said and smiled.  
  
"These are the Evangelions. The most formidable weapons on the planet." Ritsuko  
said as Nimitz and his son watched. "These are more impresive then Lazarus." Dan said.  
"I don't think he whode apreciate you saying things like that about him son." Nimitz said  
and laughed. Every one looked at him wierdly. "Dad, You shouldn't talk about that." Dan  
said. "What in the hell do you mean?" Ritsuko asked. "Nothing my lips slipped." Nimitz  
said quickly. "Hey how about we show them Lazurus?" Dan said. Nimitz ansered.. "I  
don't see a problem with it."   
  
"Damn that place was big." Dan said as they left the Geo-front. "How can you  
stand it? Big man made spaces make me feel all unconfortuble"   
  
  
"I just got used to it." Shinji said.  
  
Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Dan, and his father where walking down the side walk  
to Dan's car.  
  
Asuka became rude. "You sure are weird Dan what is with you? You act all  
funny." Dan smiled and said. "Thats clasified, I could tell you but then I would have to kill  
you." Asuka looked at him and laughed "Thats funny coming from some one as week as  
Mr. Hero over here." Shinji was ticked. "Just shut up Asuka! I realy wish that you just  
keep your mouth shut." Dan interupted. "Here it is. Special adition Hum-V custom. Can  
clime a seventy degree incline. God I love this car." Dan smiled when he looked at his car.  
Its was a little bit wider then a normal Hum-V and was a convertible. It was a realy wired  
color, it was the same lime green as Dan's hair, It was two bright to be of any use for  
camouflage and it was too dull to be truly intresting. Dan jumped in and not even  
bothering to open the door. In one swift motion Dan wiped out his keys and turned the  
key. The engine roared like an Eva. Shinji and Asuka looked frighted as this almost  
sinister grin apeard on Dan's face. "What afriad its going to bite?" Dan said. "I sugest that  
you three get in the back thats becase if dad gets back there its gowing to be really  
cramped."   
  
"Son what have I said about thinking befor you say?" Nimitz said. "Sorry okay I  
did not mean any offence. 


End file.
